


Kiss & Tell

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: In a fun five parter of shameless smut, Y/N's power consists of "lust", meaning anyone near her when she projects it is enthralled by the idea of fucking her until she's spent. Unfortunately, this is a problem as she doesn't know if she loves her teammates or not!





	1. Steve

"This is ridiculous," Natasha muttered. "How is that even possible?"

 

"It might have something to do with her power," Bruce admitted. "Likely, she has gotten comfortable and unknowingly allowed her--"

 

"Who cares!" Tony exclaimed as he threw his arms out. "We all can't have her."

 

"Can't have who?" You asked as you entered the room. You noticed your team tense up a bit. Steve and Bruce looked away shamefully while Clint and Natasha sighed. Thor gulped as he met your gaze. You scowled a bit and looked to Tony. "You talking shit, Stark?" You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

 

Tony gulped, watching you cross your arms and jut your hip out. "We...may have a problem," He admitted. You raised your chin, indicating that you were listening. "So...your powers. Powers of seduction. Great for missions. Great for getting you out of trouble."

 

"Get to it," You said lowly, squinting a bit at Tony.

 

"Right," Tony said before clearing his throat. "Well, thing about your power is that it affects people...Us people." He gestured to the room. You blinked before your eyes widened in shock. "Yeah. It looks like all of us love you."

 

"Oh my god," You whispered before dropping your arms and holding up your hands submissively. "I am so sorry, you guys. I...ugh..." You groaned, burying your face in your hands. Thor sighed and approached you. He went to pat your shoulder but you retreated. "Might not be a good idea. Touch tends to heighten it," You told him.

 

"I've got an idea," Natasha said with a smirk. "Why not date us?"

 

"What?" You asked as everyone looked to Natasha in both shock and awe.

 

Clint chuckled, seeing where this was going. "Yeah. Go on a date. If you want, of course. Might be a good way for us to figure out if it's lust or love." She then shrugged as she finished her explanation.

 

"It would be interesting," Bruce said, turning the page of his notebook and jotting a few things down. "It would certainly help determine why your power has been radiating lately."

 

"Hold on," Steve said before looking to you. "You don't have to do this, Y/N. It's your choice in the end."

 

You pursed your lips, thinking about it before shrugging. "Hey. Why not? I mean, what have I got to lose? Just, can we all promise that if it doesn't end well, we're still cool?" Your team agreed and you nodded. You rubbed your neck, cheeks a bit red as you tried to hold in your power now. "So, uh...I guess, who's first?"

 

The entire team pointed at Steve, making the soldier look around in shock as you smiled a bit. "Why me?" He asked, confused.

 

"You haven't gotten laid since what?" Tony asked. "A hundred years ago?"

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Clint said, "Besides, you've been pining for her much longer since you're always with her."

 

You giggled as Steve gulped a bit before looking to you. "Movies?" He asked.

 

"Sounds like a date, Steve," You said sweetly.

 

\--

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," You muttered as you fixed your shirt, staring at the mirror. You tugged at your jeans a bit. With a final nod, you stepped out of your apartment. Even though Tony had the tower available to everyone, you (and everyone else) had your own apartments around New York. Of course, Steve was looking for a place in Brooklyn still, despite that he'd found housing similar to his old home.

 

You stepped out of the building to see Steve smiling. "Hey!" You called out, noticing his bike. "Oh, the bike?" You asked with a worried smile. Bikes meant close contact. Close contact meaning touch. Touch meaning your powers were heightened more with physical contact. Which meant potentially messing up the date.

 

"Don't worry about it," He said. "I figured we'd go back to my place and just watch some movies. Nothing good is playing."

 

"Fair enough," You said with a more genuine smile. That's what you liked about Steve; he was fairly laid back when he wasn't in the field. You'd only seen him truly relax with you or with Peggy, who was a very nice woman.

 

Steve climbed onto the bike and held out a helmet for you. "C'mon, Doll," He said with a chuckle. You blushed a bit and put on the helmet, strapping it on before climbing onto the bike behind him. "Don't be afraid to hold on," He said.

 

You nodded as he started the engine. Your arms carefully wrapped around him, your chest against his back. You could feel his body reacting and worried a bit. His hand reached up and patted your arm gently, comforting you a bit. The bike jolted forward and you held on tightly.

 

You smiled as he went through the city, weaving through traffic easily. You laughed and adjusted so you were standing on the back like he let you. You let out a holler of excitement as he laughed, your hands gripping his shoulders.

 

"Sit!" He shouted. You dropped quickly, wrapping your arms around him as he turned down the corner.

 

Steve pulled up to his house, parking in the garage. He cut off the engine as you hopped off. "You enjoy that too much," He said with a laugh as you took off the helmet. His breath hitched as you shook out your hair, the smell hitting his nose. He gulped as he approached.

 

"So," You said as you set the helmet on the bike. "What are we--Ah!" His lips were on your neck as he wrapped his arms around you. His chest was to your back and you could feel him against your rear. "Steve..." You moaned.

 

"Y/N...fuck." He moaned as he began to grind against you. "You need to tell me to stop," He growled out as he nipped.

 

You shuddered and turned in his arms. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize when you pulled him down, kissing him hard. Steve groaned and pulled you tight against him, his hands grabbing at your rear harshly.

 

"Bed," You panted. You watched a smirk spread across his face and gasped when he threw you over his shoulder. You giggled and patted his rear lightly as he walked. You were met with a hard smack to your ass, making you moan.

 

"So you like it rough?" He asked. "Stark was right. It's been a long time. Are you sure about this?" His hand trailed up your leg, keeping you in place before his fingers rubbed you through your jeans. You moaned as he teased you. "Those aren't words, Doll."

 

"Fuck, yes," You moaned, holding yourself up as best as you could.

 

He walked into his room and dropped you on the bed. "Y/N, I need you to do me a favor." You nodded, looking up at him. He was already undoing his belt as he said, "Say 'shield' if you ever need me to stop." You nodded, blushing as he pulled himself out. He watched you bite your lip as he stroked himself. "Suck it," He ordered lowly.

 

"Oooh," You purred, moving to kneel on the ground. "Yes, Sir." You lapped up his entire length, tasting him. His head rolled back as you swirled your tongue around the head of his dick.

 

Steve moaned softly as you sucked him into your mouth slowly. "Fuck, Doll," He moaned, looking down at you. Your lips around him made him shake and moan. You bobbed your head slowly, teasing him as you adjusted to his length. It was no surprise that the super soldier was packing heat, but it didn't change that it was still difficult to take all of him in. You moaned around him and sucked hard, making him growl before pushing you away. He pulled off his shirt and ordered, "Strip. I need to fuck you."

 

You bit your lip as you stood. Steve was already kicking off his boxers as you slowly peeled away your shirt. He groaned as you teased him, restraining from tearing off your clothes. You turned your back to him as you reached behind you, pulling off your bra slowly.

 

"You're trying to kill me," He growled as he ripped the garment from your hands and bit your shoulder. His hands groped your breasts, making you cry out in pleasure and arch into his touch. "You're fucking beautiful. I don't...Don't hate me," He whispered.

 

"Never, Steve," You said, turning your head. Your lips pressed against his cheek, relaxing him as he pinched your nipples. "So, should I--" Moan. "Expect this from the others."

 

"Yeah. We all agreed that if you were okay with it, we'd fuck you. Get it out of our systems."

 

You gulped at that. You had no time to let that sinking feeling settle in before he pinned you onto the bed, bending you at the hips. You moaned out as his hand slapped over your rear and groped. "Steve!" You cried out as he slapped again and again.

 

"You're a fucking tease," He grunted as he tore off your panties, dropping the ruined fabric onto the pile of clothes. Your feet planted on the ground as he slapped again. Steve ran his fingers over your wet sex. "You're soaked." He pushed two fingers in easily, listening to your moan. "Y/N, tell me right now you don't want this and I will stop."

 

"Dammit, Steve. You better fuck me!" You growled out. Steve shuddered as he felt his entire body chill. Your power was grabbing hold of him. Before you could blink, he pushed into you, making you moan loudly. He stretched you in ways you'd never thought possible. "O-Oh, fuck..."

 

Steve moaned as he gripped your elbows, gripping them as he began to thrust. You shuddered as you pressed back. "Just like that, Y/N. Oh my g-god...You feel so fucking good. Holy shit!" He moaned, thrusting faster into you.

 

You cried out and shook as he moved. He rubbed against you perfectly, his thumbs constantly moving against your skin almost lovingly as he fucked you harder. Just as you were about to cum hard, he pulled out and flipped you onto your back.

 

Steve lifted you off the bed and moved you into the center of it, kneeling between your legs. He slid into you, making you cry out as you arched off the bed. Steve moaned loudly as you came over his cock. "F-Fuck! God, yes!" He moaned as your walls clenched hard around him. He bent over and kissed you hard, swallowing your wails of pleasure.

 

You moaned as he grabbed your legs, pressing your knees to your chest before he sat back. You wailed out as he pushed deeper into you. "Steve!"

 

"Like it, don't you?" He growled, smirking a bit as he looked into your eyes, rubbing right against your g-spot. "Like it when I fuck you?"

 

"Yes! I love it! Steve, y-you're gonna m-make me--" He gave you a hard thrust and you threw your head back, gripping the sheets.

 

Steve smirked as he watched you come undone beneath him before he kept thrusting into your clenching pussy. He looked down, watching your cum slick his cock. He moaned as he moved faster and faster before pulling out. He straddled your waist and tugged at your hair. He pumped his cock as he began to cum hard into your mouth, watching his cum spray onto your cheek, tongue, and breasts.

 

You moaned as you lapped at the head of his cock, licking away what leaking out. "Oh fuck," He whispered, watching you. You hummed and rose up on your knees, kissing his neck as his arms wrapped around you. He panted softly as you caught your breath. "Are you...okay?"

 

"Yeah," You hummed, nuzzling him a bit.

 

Steve rubbed your back gently. "Hot shower then movies, as promised?"

 

You smiled and nodded, soon finding yourself cuddled against Steve as you watched Friday The 13th, laughing at the lame death scenes. You couldn't help but feel like you were being used in some way though...


	2. Thor

Thor was standing in your apartment, startling you at first. "Thor, why are you here?"

 

The God smiled and simply said, "Lady Romanoff let me in. It is my turn to attempt to court you." You shook your had as you made to put away the groceries. Thor was immediately by you, helping you put everything away. "With your permission, I'd like to take you to my homelands."

 

You looked up at him and grinned big. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Thor. Mind if I change?"

 

"Go ahead," He said, smiling softly to you. He watched you bounce off into your room and gulped. His eyes fell over your body, licking his lips as they fell over your rear. He cleared his throat as soon as you were out of sight and adjusted himself, sighing softly. Hard as a rock already.

 

You smiled as you came out, pulling your hair back so it wouldn't be in your face. "All set," You told him.

 

Thor smiled and took your hand. "We should make for the rooftop. I do not think you'd appreciate the mark of Heimdall might leave." You smiled and nodded, following him up the stairs of the apartment complex. You both stood on the roof. He smiled to you. "Hold tight to me, My Lady." He then looked up to the sky and called out, "Heimdall. Open the bifrost."

 

There was a long silence before you heard him chuckle. You saw a beam of light coming for you and clung to Thor. He remained calm, keeping his arm around you as the light encompassed you both. You closed your eyes tightly as you felt yourself being moved through out the worlds.

 

Finally, everything stilled. You blinked open your eyes to see a golden sphere around you. A man pulled a sword from the center of the room and robotically made for the exit. "That is Heimdall," Thor whispered lowly. "He is good."

 

You nodded and followed the God from the gate. Your eyes widened in awe as you took in the sight of Asgard. Everything glittered and glowed in an ethereal light that made you stare. Thor chuckled as you finally looked to him. "I did promise I'd bring you here someday."

 

"This is your home?" You asked in shock. He nodded and you grinned even more, looking over the lands as you both crossed the bridge. "Thor, this is incredible."

 

"I am glad you are fascinated by it. I thought we might grab a few horses and I can take you to the forests," He said, knowing how much you loved the thought of adventure and exploring. "We might be here a few days, if that is alright with you."

 

"That's cheating," You said with a grin, crossing your arms over your chest. "Steve only got one night."

 

"He is a good captain," Thor said, walking past you. "Not so smart though, it seems." You giggled and followed after Thor.

 

\--

 

You giggled as the horse leaped over a fallen tree, galloping down the path. You looked back to see Thor riding behind you, laughing as he kept up easily. You giggled and looked forward, ducking under a branch that had come close to your head. You could hear Thor shouting some kind of warning but just giggled.

 

The horse then grinded to a halt and began to rear up. "H-Hey! What's wrong?" The horse stamped at the ground and pushed away from what looked like a small snake. "Hey, hey. It's ok--Ah!" You fell back a bit as the horse reared up again before speeding off. You were stuck to the saddle, gasping as a branch smacked you.

 

The horse barreled through the trees as you tried to adjust yourself to take hold of the reigns. You felt a hand grab your arm and yank you up. You were suddenly in Thor's lap as his horse came to a stop, your own speeding off into the unknown. You panted softly and trembled, sighing. "T-Thank you," You whispered.

 

"Y/N, you shouldn't be so reckless," Thor said, glaring at you. He blinked a bit then sighed softly. He kept you to him as he had his horse trot lightly through the woods. He found a small creek and adjusted you in his hold, keeping you on the saddle as he slid off the horse. He held out his arms to you, coaxing you to slide into him. He cradled you in his arms and carried you to the creek where he set you down. He then walked towards the horse. You watched him pulling out what seemed to be some form of a first aid kit before approaching you. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water.

 

"Thor, I'm fine," You insisted, frowning a bit. "It's just a scratch."

 

"You're bleeding," He said before pressing the cloth to your jaw. You hissed a bit, surprised by the pain. His hands were careful as he cleaned your wound. You gulped and met his eyes as he kept them trained on your wound. You saw his eyes blown with lust and his cheeks flushed. He was trying to keep calm.

 

You thought for a long moment and decided to tease him. Your power reached out to him, making him grimace a bit as he fought hard to keep focused. You giggled and his eyes darted to yours. You flinched and laughed as he dropped the rag and quickly pulled you into his lap.

 

"You're cruel," He said lowly, a smile across his lips. His hands splayed over your back as you felt his erection twitching under his trousers. "Y/N...Gods, I want to bury myself in you," He admitted, kissing your unhurt cheek softly before kissing down your jaw and neck. You moaned quietly, biting your lip. "I'm angry with you now. Scaring me. Acting reckless. Then using your gifts on me."

 

You hummed, smiling as he nipped softly. "Why not punish me then?" Thor froze up, making you blink as you looked back into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

He let out a shaky breath and gulped. "I'm afraid I will hurt you."

 

You stared into his worried eyes for a long moment before quickly pinning him onto the ground. Thor opened his mouth to speak but moaned when you rubbed yourself against him. "I am stronger than I look," You said with a smirk.

 

Thor growled and kissed you hard, pushing his hands into your hair. You moaned softly as your fingers tugged at the cloak he wore. He had ditched the armor for you and you couldn't be more grateful as you straddled him easily, grinding into him. His teeth caught your lip, making you moan as he tugged lightly.

 

"Y/N," He whispered, his hands sliding down to your rear. "I need you."

 

You hummed and kissed his neck, smirking a bit. "Need me? Gosh, those are awfully desperate words," You purred. Your hips rolled, dragging you along his entire length. He moaned, arching up into you before watching you pull back. You pulled him out, stroking him lightly. Thor bit his lip, watching your hand work him over. He swore softly, groaning as your thumb swiped over his sensitive head.

 

He gulped when you stood and stripped off your clothes, smiling as he did the same. His hands grabbed yours, guiding you to straddle him again. Thor gulped as you met his gaze. "Do not do this if you don't want it."

 

You rolled your eyes and guided his hand to your sex, surprising him with how wet you were. "What can I say? I get a thrill from a bit of danger."

 

Thor scoffed a laugh before he gripped your hip in one hand and his throbbing cock in the other. He slowly lowered you onto him, moaning with you. "Oh gods!" He groaned, his head rolling back. His entire body shuddered and reacted to your walls clenching around him as he rubbed your thighs.

 

You whimpered a bit, surprised that he was almost as big as Steve, just a tad bit thicker. Once you'd felt comfortable, you began to move. Your moans melded together as you rode him slowly, looking into his eyes as you took every inch of him. He moaned and cupped your face, bringing you down. His lips met yours as you both began to grind into one another.

 

"You feel incredible," Thor whispered against your lips. You moaned, your cheeks flushing as his thumb accidentally brushed against the cut on your cheek. His brows furrowed together as he still. He swiped his thumb over the small wound and felt your walls squeeze him as you whimpered. "You enjoy this?" He asked softly. You nodded, blushing darkly. "You find pleasure in your injuries," He moaned, thrusting up into you as you slowed down. He moved faster, gripping your hips and forcing you still as he pumped up into you.

 

You cried out, throwing your head back as he moved faster. "F-Fuck! Oh, Thor!" You moaned, throwing your head back. Thor moved quickly, pushing you to your knees as he stood. You quickly sucked him into your mouth, stroking what you couldn't fit into your mouth and bobbing your head.

 

Thor moaned, threading his fingers into your hair. "Y/N, slick me well. I am going to bury myself in every hole of yours." Before you could pull away, he gripped your hair and pumped himself slowly into your mouth. You moaned, opening your throat to him as you looked up at his eyes.

 

Thor moaned loudly, tugging your hair and pushing your mouth off of him. He pulled you to stand, making you shiver as he kissed you. His hands turned you so your back was to him. You giggled and made for the water, escaping his grasp. Thor chuckled and followed you into the stream. He cupped a breast gently, rubbing his thumb over your hardened nipple. You whimpered as he touched you, the water seeming to help cool your heat.

 

He grinned and turned you. He forced you onto your hands and knees and slid into you. You moaned out, back arching as you pressed against him. "God, Thor," You moaned, feeling him moving slowly as he gripped your hips. "F-Feel so good."

 

"Y/N," He moaned, pumping himself quickly. "I cannot--Oh! I cannot stop myself. Let me feel you." His hand reached under you as you spread your legs around him. His fingers found your clit quickly and he rubbed you teasingly, in time with his thrusts. He felt you clench around him as you wailed in pleasure. He smirked and angled his hips, finding your g-spot instantly and moved faster. He listened to your moaning babbles as your head dropped. "Cum," He whispered.

 

"Thor!" You screamed out, cumming hard around him. You moaned as he pumped into you, working you through the pleasure as he rubbed your clit faster. He felt your juices slick over him, smirking as he rolled his hips. "Thor, please! Fuck me!"

 

Thor pulled out, smirking when you pushed back to bring him back into you. His hands gripped your ass, spreading your cheeks for him. He slowly pushed into your rear, listening to your soft gasp as he slid into you. You were overwhelmed by the sensation it gave you, shaking as Thor adjusted himself to move into you more easily. His fingers found your clit again, rubbing you gently to work you through the new feeling.

 

You bit your lip and glanced over your shoulder at him. Thor shuddered. Your eyes were clouded with lust and your cheeks were red. Your lips were pursed in a small pout and you whimpered softly. You were suddenly shy as he had fully settled into you. He smiled and rubbed your back gently, loving how your body shuddered under his touch.

 

He began to thrust slowly, listening to your moans of pleasure as you rocked back into him. Thor moaned and gripped your shoulders, throwing his head back as he began to move faster. You were so tight around him, meeting his thrusts and squeezing him. "Y/N, I'm...I'm not..." Thor moaned and grunted as he fell into you, pressing his chest into your back. His arms wrapped around you, his hand sliding down quickly to your aching sex. He slid his fingers into your wet heat, smirking at your wail of pleasure. "I'm cumming!" He moaned, biting your shoulder as he fucked into you harder. 

 

You gasped and moaned as his cock throbbed, spilling into you as he pushed deeper into you. You whimpered and moaned, orgasming around his fingers as he rubbed your g-spot. Slowly, you both settled down and he pulled you to sit in his lap, pulling out of you slowly. You both simply sat in the water, leaning into one another. Your body ached happily, shaking a bit when he rubbed your back.

 

In a comparison between Steve and Thor, you just couldn't decide which one you liked more.


	3. Natasha and Clint

You sighed as you fell back into the hotel room, laying on the floor indignantly. "Wake me when we go home," You groaned, your voice muffled by the plush carpet.

 

You listened to Clint's deep chuckle as he scooped you up. "Get out of the way, dammit. I can't close the door with you laying there." You just groaned as Clint carried you over his shoulder. "Why are you whining? The mission was easy!"

 

"Twenty on Thor," Natasha muttered. You pointed to her and gave her a thumbs up, to which Clint begrudgingly gave her his wallet to take out the twenty. 

 

"Still, that was how many days ago?" Clint asked. You then smacked Clint's ass. He scrunched his nose and smacked your ass, making you bite your lip as your eyes watered up. He laid you on the bed and froze up, seeing your face. "Oh shit! Are you okay?"

 

"No, you jerk! That fucking hurt!" You said, punching his shoulder with a grin. Clint laughed and pushed off your fists.

 

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Natasha said before walking towards the bathroom. You sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

 

"You okay?" Clint asked.

 

"Back's stiff."

 

"Back rub?" He offered. You smiled and opened your mouth to agree. However, your voice caught in your throat and you looked away. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

 

"Steve said something and so did Thor. I just...Are you guys all just really wanting to bang me and get it out of the way?" You asked.

 

Clint stared at you for a long moment and sighed. "Maybe I should explain it a bit better. We all feel lust for you because of your powers, but we also all love you. A lot of us don't know if we love you because of the lust or if the lust is because of the love. So, we agreed to find out, with your consent, of course. In the end, you choose."

 

"And what if I love you all?" You asked.

 

"Then we'll figure it out," He said with a grin. He kissed your forehead gently. "Now, take off your shirt and lay on your stomach."

 

You grinned and did so, discarding your bra as well before you laid out on the bed. You heard Clint gulp thickly before his hands were on you. You sighed in relief as he worked out the knots in your back. His hands were calloused but gentle. You knew this was from shooting arrows literally every day since he was a kid. His fingers dug perfectly into your back, tugging and kneading the tense flesh. He hummed as he watched you relaxing beneath him.

 

Clint gulped and carefully closed his hands over yours. He kissed your shoulder gently, making you shudder under him. He smiled and nuzzled your flesh. "Sorry, couldn't--" You quickly flipped yourself under him and pulled him down. Clint grunted in surprise as he kissed you but immediately cupped your face, deepening the kiss.

 

The two of you kissed for a long while, his hands carefully trailing down your body. You noted how he completely avoided your breasts, focusing on the rest of you. His hands gently rubbed over your stomach. You moaned and arched into him as his lips moved down your neck. You let out a small smirk and reached your power out to him. He grunted and pressed into you, making you gasp from ache.

 

"Are you sure you can even handle it?" He asked softly against your skin. You nodded frantically, reaching down and tugging at his belt. Clint stood and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Instead of ripping them off, he knelt down and carefully removed your clothing. You were bare in front of him and he smirked. His mouth immediately closed over your hot sex and you cried out in pleasure.

 

Your fingers dived into his hair as his hands rubbed your thighs and hips gently. He was careful in his assault, moaning as he tasted you.

 

"Shit, you already started without me," Natasha chuckled as she stood at the doorway. You whimpered, blushing a bit as Clint pulled away, licking his lips.

 

"Sorry, Nat. Couldn't wait anymore." Your eyes widened as you looked between the two. Clint chuckled and kissed up your body until he was kissing your neck. "We thought we'd share you, if you want." Clint hummed into your ear.

 

You shuddered as Natasha walked over in her naked glory and crawled into the bed. She cupped your face and kissed you softly as Clint sucked a nipple into his mouth. You moaned into her mouth, shaking nervously now. It wasn't that you'd never been with a girl, but that you'd never had a threesome before. You gasped as she pulled away, smirking.

 

She bent down and sucked your other nipple into her mouth. You gasped and squirmed as Clint slipped two fingers into your heat while Nat rubbed your clit gently. The two worked in perfect sync. "I'm...Oh fu--I'm gonna cum!" You wailed, shaking violently. Your hips bucked up and Clint rubbed against your g-spot. You were immediately cumming hard on his fingers, making the two of them moan as you clutched the sheets of the bed.

 

As soon as you calmed down, they pulled away. "Might need to take it easy on you," Natasha hummed. "How about you eat me out while Clint fucks you?" She asked, lifting your chin with a finger. You whimpered and nodded, blushing brightly. Natasha smiled and kissed you, crawling onto the bed more. You crawled onto her as you deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan from her.

 

Clint stripped down, watching the two of you kissing. He moaned and began to stroke himself, loving the sight. He then smirked as you kissed down her body. "Now...this is how I remember Budapest." He whispered. You grinned, making a note to ask about that story as you nipped over Natasha's ribs. She moaned loudly and arched up as you made your way down her body.

 

Finally, you were lapping at her folds, teasing her as Clint's hand rubbed up your back. He slid into your carefully, making you moan as you pressed back against him. Clint thrusted slowly at first as he gripped your hips, moaning lowly. "Shit, you're fucking wet," He grunted, moaning as moved deeper into you.

 

You moaned as you sucked hard on Natasha's clit. The woman arched up, crying out. "Fuck! Whatever you're doing, keep that u-up!" She moaned to him. You smirked and flicked her clit with your tongue, making her moan before you slid your tongue into her heat. She cried out in pleasure, tugging your hair. You moaned in response, shuddering when Clint began to move faster.

 

You gasped and began to finger Nat as you sucked on her clit. You watched her moan, meeting her eyes as she threw her head back. The two were moaning loudly with you, making you wetter with every stroke of Clint's cock. Finally, you gripped Natasha's thighs and spread her wider for you as you buried your face into her.

 

Clint moved faster, fucking you as you ate Natasha out. They both moaned as you moved against them. You met Clint's thrusts as you licked Natasha. Finally, Natasha let out a gasp, whispering, "Oh fuck!" under her breath before she was cumming hard. You moaned and lapped up her juices before Clint pulled you up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around you and fucked up into you hard.

 

"Clint!" You moaned, orgasming around him.

 

He moaned and turned your head, kissing you. He moaned at the taste of Natasha's juices around your mouth before he pressed deep into you, cumming hard inside you. You gasped and moaned, rocking your hips to ride out his pleasure. He pressed his face into your shoulder as he rode through wave after wave. Finally, he fell into the bed with you, spooning you as his empty cock throbbed in you. You smiled and rested your head on Natasha's stomach, humming softly.

 

"Damn," Natasha panted, grinning. "That was fun."

 

"Yeah and now I'm starving," You said sarcastically. "Thanks, guys."

 

"Well I got some sausage--" Clint yelped when you both pushed him off the bed. "Rude!"


	4. Bruce Banner

"Is this really necessary?" You asked, blushing a bit.

 

"I'd like to understand it a bit more," Bruce admitted, making notes.

 

You sighed as Bruce continued to write in his notebook. Despite the circumstances, he found that, even with your power starting to radiate in reaction to your hormones, he needed to be the scientist that he was. Your body ached from how rough everyone had been with you. You were sure you had embarrassing bruises everywhere.

 

It was Bruce's turn, but he was being Bruce. You relaxed in the seat as the monitors continued to beep. Bruce glanced at you as you laid back a bit. He did let his eyes wander briefly before hurrying back to work. He cleared his throat and questioned you about everything. And, you mean, everything. The man was blunt and relentless.

 

Finally, you said, "Bruce, I'm tired. Can we chill? Please?"

 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but he saw the look on your face. He frowned and closed his notebook. "What's wrong?"

 

You gulped and looked away. "It's nothing."

 

Bruce smiled as he removed his glasses. "I can tell when you're lying to me. That hurts, ya know?"

 

"So does everyone using you!" Bruce blinked in surprise at the sudden flare of anger. You blushed and looked away. "Maybe I should just go home," You said, sitting up and removing the sticky pads from your chest and temple.

 

"Talk about it," He said, grabbing your hands. You flinched, trying to pull away. "Y/N, you and I both know the extent of my self-control. Now, talk to me. Don't hold it in."

 

You sighed and sighed, "I hate my powers. I always have, Bruce." You squeezed his hands, shaking a bit. "Every time I've ever tried to date...it ended like this. I just get fucked and they're gone after."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"When I have sex with someone, it goes away. My power doesn't affect them anymore."

 

Bruce nodded, humming a bit. "You've consented though, right?" He asked worriedly. You nodded. "You don't have to have sex. Actually, none of us really said you had to. Just because we're reacting to your power, doesn't mean you have to act on it."

 

"But I want to," You admitted with a blush. "In the long run, it's a benefit because everyone calms down, but..." You sighed, looking down.

 

Bruce frowned and lifted your face with his fingers carefully. "But at what cost to you, Y/N?" He asked. He gave you a soft smile and kissed your forehead. "C'mon. You wanted to relax. How about we watch some documentaries?"

 

You giggled. Of course he'd suggest that. You smiled as you laid on the couch, your head on his chest with your ear on his heart. You felt his hand gently rubbing your shoulder as he kept you close to him. You blushed as you adjusted, feeling his erection against your hip. Bruce let out a soft moan as you rubbed against him. His cheeks went red before he chuckled. "Sorry," He said softly.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Bruce," You said softly.

 

Bruce gulped and looked down at you. He licked his lips and stooped his head. You met his lips, kissing him gently. Though there was that fear in the back of your mind, you felt a need to kiss him. His soft lips moved against yours as you cupped his face. He hummed as his free hand moved down your back, cupping your rear.

 

He shuddered as you moaned, nipping your lip softly. He thought for a long moment before smirking. His fingers slipped under the waist band of your jeans, making you blush. He didn't hesitate as he slid his hand over your ass, giving it a firm squeeze before rubbing at your panties. You moaned against his lips, mouth opening to him.

 

Bruce slid his tongue into your mouth, moaning as he felt you getting wetter. "B-Bruce," You moaned as he pulled away, kissing your neck.

 

"Don't worry," He whispered, nipping lightly. "I just want...to feel you." He moaned as he rubbed faster before moving aside your panties. You whimpered as his fingers pressed at your entrance. "So wet," He whispered, sliding one finger to the first knuckle as he kissed up your neck.

 

You whimpered and moaned as he teased you until you'd felt him sliding one finger into you. You moaned quietly, enjoying his touch. He wiggled it slowly before sliding in a second, watching how your cheeks flushed as your pussy squeezed at his fingers.

 

He hummed, biting his lip. Bruce fingered you slowly, watching your reactions to him as he wiggled them. He kissed you as he moved over you, removing his fingers carefully. You blushed as you watched him suck them into his mouth, moaning as he tasted you.

 

"Sweet," He whispered, unbuttoning your jeans before pulling them down slowly. "I want to taste more," He admitted before he dropped to his knees. You watched him pull away your pants before he kissed up your legs. His tongue leaped out, tasting you skin and raising goosebumps on your skin.

 

"Bruce," You moaned as he made his way to your heat at last. He hummed as he nuzzled your panties, shivering as he smelled you. He kissed over your panties, teasing you as you ached. You bucked your hips as you whimpered out, "Please."

 

"Patience, Y/N," He hummed before using his tongue to flick at your clit over the panties. "I have a theory that I'd like to test."

 

You blinked and blushed, realizing he was actually taking advantage of your arousal to try something. "B-Bruce, you jerk!" You laughed, finding it like him.

 

He smirked as he moved the panties aside. His tongue flattened over your lips, licking a long stripe up them. You moaned loudly, shaking under him. He teased you slowly before sliding two fingers back into you. You wailed as he curled his fingers, finding your g-spot instantly. His tongue found your clit as he pumped his fingers, sucking hard on the bud.

 

You cried out and gripped at the pillow on the couch, squirming as your hips rolled down against his hand. His free hand pressed down on your hip, holding you in place. He groaned as he moved his fingers faster, teasing your clit before making a hickey on your hip.

 

"Ah, Bruce!" You moaned, eyes watering up as your body shuddered.

 

"Cum," He said against your thigh before nipping lightly as his thumb pressed against your clit. You moaned loudly, orgasming hard around his fingers. Bruce moaned as worked you through the orgasm before he pulled his fingers out and pushed his tongue into you.

 

Your hands dove into his hair as you shook violently, your body heated from the attention. He then pulled away with a pant, kissing your sex lightly before kissing up your body. You moaned as he finally found your lips. He hummed against your lips as he rubbed your side.

 

You blushed and nuzzled his cheek as he licked his lips. "Interesting," He hummed. "The ache seems to have gone down," He noted.

 

"Huh?"

 

"When you orgasmed, the need to have sex with you dulled a bit." You blinked in surprise as he kissed your neck. "We might've found a solution for your little problem then."

 

You smiled and kissed his nose as he looked up. "What about yours?" You asked, rolling your hips against his. He moaned as his erection strained against his pants. "I'll scratch your back since you scratched mine."


	5. Tony Stark

You hummed as you laid in bed. You felt satisfied knowing Bruce had helped you find out a few things about your powers. You were also satisfied having helped Bruce with his predicament. You rolled over, sighing softly. It was Tony's turn, you realized. There was no doubt that he'd immediately pounce at you, even without use of your powers. At least you weren't as sore, you thought to yourself.

 

Your phone chimed with the familiar AC/DC song. You rolled over and grabbed the phone, seeing that Tony was calling you on FaceTime. You smiled and answered, "Morning," tiredly.

 

"Morning, Y/N," He said with a chuckle. "Wake you?"

 

"Uh uh. Just still sleeping."

 

Tony scoffed, shaking his head. "Look, I want to go on a date, but I'll completely admit that I'm crazy nervous."

 

"Uh huh," You said with an eyeroll.

 

"What do you want to do?" You tilted your head at that. He smiled and said, "I want to do something that you want to. You know, like, normal do."

 

You smiled and nodded. "How about a lazy day at my place?" You offered. "PJs, Netflix, and take-out."

 

"That sounds...actually like a lot of fun," Tony said, making a small amused expression like he'd never thought of it. "Alright. I'll grab some Chinese on the way. Usual?"

 

"Please. You have my spare key right?" Tony nodded. "Okay, wake me up when you get here."

 

\--

 

You shifted in your sleep, your body tingling a bit. The dream didn't start out so erotic, but you were thinking about Tony, curious about how he'd be. His lips on your neck, his fingers curling inside you, his voice coaxing you awake. Wait, what?

 

You opened your eyes, turning your head in time to be kissed. Your eyes snapped open instantly as Tony pulled away. "Y/N," He whispered, his pupils blown. You shivered at the sight. "I got here and tried waking you...Something...Fuck," He groaned, clenching his jaw.

 

You smirked and kissed him hard, moaning as you tasted him. Tony moaned and immediately pressed against you as he deepened the kiss. You moved against one another, gasping as you felt his erection. You bit your lip as you pinned him under you. Tony gulped, taking in the sight of you as you began to rub against him. You were in your panties and a thin tank top. He could practically see your nipples under the thin fabric as they perked out in arousal.

 

His hands cupped your breasts as he bucked up against you. "H-Holy fuck," He moaned as you rolled your hips. "Y/N, you're gonna m-make me cum in my fucking pants."

 

"Might as well try," You giggled as you shook a bit. You were already so turned on from the dream that having him like this made you ready to cum. "C'mon, Stark. Don't think you can make me cum like this?"

 

Tony growled and grabbed your ass with one hand as he sat up. His mouth closed over your clothed nipple, sucking and nipping at it. He listened to your moans and shuddered, squeezing your ass as he began to hump you like a teenager. He moaned with you, his body tensing as he felt closer and closer until he felt your body tense up. You moaned loudly, clinging to him as you orgasmed. Tony grunted as he released your nipple, only to bite your breast softly to muffle his cry as he began to cum too.

 

You both panted and clung to one another, shaking a bit. "Holy fuck," Tony whispered as he kissed the bite mark softly. "Damn."

 

"No kidding," You giggled. You pulled back and kissed his lips softly, humming. "So, Chinese then shower?"

 

"Sounds great," He admitted.

 

Tony felt relieved and honestly wasn't sure how to proceed, but the way you moved around him made him happy. As soon as he had you in the shower, he began kissing you as he lathered his hands with soap, gently washing you. You grinned, chuckling softly. This pulled a smile from him. "What?"

 

"Never thought you to be the romantic type," You joked. He hummed and cupped your rear in his hands, making you squeak and giggle as he kissed your face.

 

"I'm full of surprises," He said lowly. You hummed and bit your lip before gripping his hardening cock gently. "Ah fuck!" He gasped, surprised by how sensitive he was.

 

"I can tell, Mr. Stark," You purred with a smirk. He whined and dropped his head into your shoulder. You kissed his neck as you stroked him, teasing him a bit.

 

"You're cruel," He chuckled before turning around to hog the hot water. "Nope. I'm not looking at you," He teased. You grinned and kissed his shoulder blade gently, making him shudder as you pressed your breasts to his back. He shuddered and moaned as you gripped him again, sliding your hand up his cock carefully. "Y/N," He sighed softly.

 

"Yeah, Tony?" You whispered, rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock. His hips jerked forward and you smiled, nuzzling between his shoulder blades gently. You'd never imagined Tony to be so sensitive, but with your orgasm out of the way, you were determined to learn all about his body.

 

Tony moaned and gasped as you kissed his back and stroked his cock. He swore softly and bit his lip as you sucked a hickey onto his back. Finally, he'd had enough and turned to face you again. His lips were on yours instantly as he pressed you against the slick tile wall. He hummed as his cock slid between your legs. He deepened the kiss slowly as his hand trailed down your leg to your knee where he pulled it up. You bit your lip as he teased your folds with his cock. His eyes flicked up to yours. Upon your nod, he slid in slowly.

 

You gasped and moaned as he throbbed inside you. "Oh fuck," He grunted, biting his lip. You were squeezing around him and making him shudder. "Holy hell..." You rolled your hips once you'd adjusted to him and he began to thrust into you slowly.

 

His lips met yours as he thrusted steadily. He groaned softly against your lips, making you shudder and clench around him. He swore softly as you nipped his lip. "Tony, ah...h-harder."

 

Tony shuddered and began to thrust into you faster, rubbing against your g-spot. He watched as you moaned and clung to him, standing on the balls of your foot. Your chest pressed against his, goosebumps raising from the cold metal of his arc reactor. He then pressed deep into you, watching you cry out as the short hairs around his cock stimulated your clit.

 

"T-Tony!" You moaned.

 

"Fuck!" He grunted, his hips stuttering. He moaned and kissed you as he pressed you into the wall. You gasped, arching off the wall as you orgasmed. His moan matched yours as his hands grabbed at your ass, releasing inside of you. You met his thrusts to your best ability as you bit his neck, making him moan louder.

 

Finally, the two of you slowed and kissed each other gently. You smiled softly as he kept kissing you, humming. "Wow," He whispered at long last, making you giggle.

 

The night wore on as you both ended up watching some cheesy movies on Netflix, kissing randomly and touching each other.

 

Your mind wore on through the last week that you'd had. You thought about how everyone reacted and how you felt during each of your dates. If you had to choose, it would definitely be...

\--

Up to you, my readers! I'm leaving this as an opening ending for all of you! Hope you all enjoyed this cute little series! Laters!


End file.
